Valentine's Day Chocolate
by KakashiFangirlOfDOOM
Summary: Kiku promised himself that he would reveal his true feelings to America on Valentine's Day. Now that the day has come, he's not prepared.Besides, what if Alfred doesn't return his feelings? Pure Fluff!


**A/N: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form...otherwise this couple would be cannon. ^-^**

* * *

><p>It had seemed like the New Year had just begun and already it was Valentine's Day. Kiku Honda, otherwise known as Japan, was very nervous. He hadn't expected the day to come so soon.<p>

On New Years Eve, Kiku had promised himself that this Valentine's day he would confess his feelings to his long time crush, none other than Alfred Jones. Now, don't ask why Kiku had fallen for this man, because he wouldn't know where to begin. His oblivious nature? His loud obnoxiousness? What Kiku could tell you though is everytime he looked into the man's bright blue optics, he felt like he was being swept off his feet.

So here he was, a month and a half later with a box of chocolates on the American's doorstep. He was so nervous his hands were shaking. Kiku swallowed hard. He wasn't sure he could do this. Heck, he didn't even think he'd be able to make it this far. What if he gets handed the dreaded white marshmellow? No...that's silly, Alfred wouldn't know about that Japanese custom. It was either yes or no. Make it or break it. But still...

"Maybe now isn't the best time, maybe I should just wait..." Kiku spoke quietly to himself, hugging the box of homemade chocolates to his chest. What a waste. He stayed up half the night trying to get the chocolates to the American's liking. And he'd worked so hard...

The Japanese male sighed, and leaned his back on the door. He glanced around the yard, hoping to see the young man rush up to him any second, but fate would have it that he did not.

"I should just go. Alfred-san is not home."

"Eh, I'm not? And you can drop the 'san' stuff, Keeks, I told ya, we're friends." A familiar voice sounded behind Kiku, making him jump and turn around.

"Eh? Oh! Sorry, Alfred-Sa...Alfred." Kiku quickly corrected himself. He could feel his face growing hotter by the second and the man before him just kept on smiling. Oh how Kiku wanted to disappear right then and there to void the embarressment that was to come.

The American ran a hand through his golden locks and opened the screen door. "Would you like to come in? It's kinda cold out here, though it's still unusually warm weather for Indiana, I'll tell ya that." He said with a slight laugh.

"Hai, arigato." Kiku bowed and ducked under the man's enormous arm. He took his shoes off by the door and set them neatly to the side. The slam of the door made Kiku jump again and Alfred laughed, making the butterflies in Kiku's stomach stir rapidly.

"Dude, you sure are jumpy today." The blonde chuckled, noticing the package the older was clutching. "Hey, what's that ya got there?"

Kiku's face instantly became aflame again as he looked down at the neatly wrapped chocolates he had brought with him. "They're chocolates...for you." He said, handing them out to the American as he avoided the man's gaze, fixing it upon his rather large golden retriever ironically named Hero.

"What, you bought these for me?" Alfred asked, taking the box from Kiku's shaking hands.

"I made them.." He said, his gaze now fixed upon the floor as he fidgeted uncomfortably and squeezed his eyes closed. Oh please, why couldn't this just be over with? He's going to say no, you baka! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Alfred gently placed his hand on the smaller male's shoulder. Kiku opened his eyes to look up at him. (He may have been embaressed but he wasn't going to be rude. Afterall, he'd given the man a gift.) "Hey, thanks." Alfred smiled and pulled the man into a tight hug, holding him close. "You didn't have to go through all this, Keeks. A simple 'I love you' would have been fine."

Kiku stiffened against the American's chest. "You mean you knew?" And he'd thought the American was oblivious...

Alfred wrinkled his brow in thought. "Not exactly...I remember that manga you gave me to read, Vampire Knight? Yeah, that was it. Anyway, it had the thing about the chocolates in there and I just put 2 and 2 together...unless, you were just doing it as a kind gesture." Alfred said, sliding his gaze down at the man below him, waiting for an answer.

Kiku blushed again. Alfred could be such an idiot sometimes. "No, Alfred...I do like you."

"Ha, you know you bite your bottom lip when you blush?" Alfred laughed lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind the Japanese nation's ear.

Kiku suddenly became self conscious, trying to cover his face with his hands.

"Awh, no, don't do that, Keeks. It's cute." Alfred tugged at the male's hands lightly and took them into his own before staring into his chocolate brown eyes. "And to answer your unspoken question, I don't like you."

Kiku shifted his eyes as tears threatened to pour down his face but Alfred forced him to look back at him. "I don't like you because I love you. And I love you because I want to be with you. I may not be the most observant man in the world-heck, I know I'm not. But Kiku, please understand that I do want you. " He then pulled the raven into an affectionate embrace and kissed the top of his head before resting his cheek atop his silky locks. "Kiku, I'm asking you this not as the country of America, but as Alfred F. Jones. Will you be my valentine? "

Kiku never thought such happiness could exist as much as it did in that moment. He slowly nodded his head, careful not to disturb the blonde too much. "Hai, Alfred, I will." Kiku slowly smiled to himself. And to think I was afraid he'd say no.


End file.
